Samuel Witwer
| birthplace = Glenview, Illinois, U.S. | occupation = Actor/Musician | yearsactive = 2001 – present }} Samuel Stewart "Sam" Witwer (born October 20, 1977) is an American actor and musician. He has appeared in individual episodes of numerous television shows as well as minor recurring characters in shows such as Battlestar Galactica, Smallville, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, and Dexter. He also voiced the main protagonist, Galen Marek/Starkiller, in the Star Wars: The Force Unleashed video game. Early life Witwer grew up in Glenview, Illinois, a small suburb outside of Chicago. He attended Glenbrook South High School, during which time he was involved in drama and theater classes, as well as being the lead singer of a high school band called "Love Plummer". He attended the prestigious Juilliard School of Drama for a time before moving to Los Angeles. Acting Witwer claims that his first on-screen credit was that of a Chicago Bulls commercial. He soon found himself in speaking roles on hit television series such as "ER". Witwer's first major recurring role came in the form of portraying "Lt. Crashdown" on Battlestar Galactica although he has credited much of his current success to his role as Neil Perry on the Showtime series Dexter. A lifetime Star Wars fan, he appeared as Darth Vader's secret apprentice, Starkiller/Galen Marek and as Darth Sidious, in the massively successful multimedia project Star Wars: The Force Unleashed, providing both his voice and likeness to the game's lead character across all of the media. He has since received much praise for his contribution to the role. He reprised his role as Galen Marek in the video game: Soulcalibur IV as well as the Force Unleashed sequel: Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II. In the same video game: He reprised his role of Darth Sidious. There is also speculation that he will reprise his role of Starkiller for the Star Wars live-action TV series. Witwer also appeared as a soldier, Jessup, in The Mist. In 2008, Witwer was cast as Davis Bloome, the human camouflage of Doomsday (a character from the Superman comics, best known for being the only villain to have killed the Man of Steel), a charming paramedic, on Smallville who is struggling with a darkness within. Davis Bloome was killed off in the season finale by Jimmy Olsen, while Doomsday- the two having been separated by the use of black kryptonite- was buried alive by Clark Kent. In addition to playing Davis Bloome/Doomsday. Witwer also played the role of General Zod, a role originally played by Michael Rosenbaum and Terence Stamp in the Smallville series: He voiced Zod in the Season 8 pen-ultimate episode: Injustice and played the character in full-physical form at the end of the Season 8 finale. The role would later be played by British actor Callum Blue, whose look and voice match that of the original Zod actor: Terence Stamp, in Season 9 of the series. While Witwer played the human form of Davis Bloome, the real form of Doomsday is played by stuntman and actor Dario Delacio. Witwer has been cast in Syfy's remake of Being Human. He will play the vampire Aiden. Music Witwer states that his first love is music and he is consequently the lead singer of his own band: "The Crashtones". They released their first CD entitled "Colorful of the Stereo" in 2006, a product which he says was very much the result of solo input. Witwer has since assembled a live line-up consisting of professional musicians and others in the industry, including Its Always Sunny in Philadelphia's Glenn Howerton, with whom he plays gigs whenever time allows it. Fans of the band have been assured that more music is currently being written and recorded. Witwer gives regular interviews and is a recurring guest on d20 Radio's Order 66 podcast. He currently resides in North Hollywood, Los Angeles, California. Filmography References External links * * * The Crashtones Category:1977 births Category:Living people Category:People from Glenview, Illinois Category:Actors from Illinois Category:Juilliard School alumni Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:American video game actors es:Sam Witwer fr:Sam Witwer it:Sam Witwer hu:Sam Witwer nl:Sam Witwer no:Sam Witwer pt:Samuel Witwer ru:Витвер, Сэм fi:Samuel Witwer